Ericson's Boarding School (Video Game)
Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth is a building, later converted to a community of survivors, that appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. Pre-Apocalypse It was a boarding school before the outbreak began. The school's headmaster owned a dog named Rosie. The school had a nurse called Ms. Martin who was very interested in science and plants. Marlon and Louis were on the school sports team together. Most of the other survivors encountered in the present day of Season 4 where students there. The remaining students each have a variety of reasons for being sent there including: violence, building pipebombs, credit card theft and even chronic masturbation in Willy's case. Post-Apocalypse During the start of the outbreak the headmaster and all of the teachers, with the exception of Ms. Martin, fled the school leaving the approximately 42 children there to fend for themselves. One of the older students, Marlon, took the role of leader of the remaining students and became the new owner of the headmaster's dog after he left it behind. Sometime later, Ms. Martin was attacked and killed by walkers in the school greenhouse. Unfortunately the school soon suffered as many as 30 other casualties, as well as the kidnapping of twins Sophie and Minerva. By the events of "Done Running" only Marlon, Rosie and a small group of nine other children still inhabit the school. Inhabitants Survivors *Violet (Former Leader, Supply Runner, Fisher) *Clementine (Former Second-in-Command (Determinant), De-Facto Leader (Determinant), Strategist, Supply Runner, Hunter or Fisher) *Louis (Supply Runner, Hunter) *Aasim (Supply Runner, Hunter) *Alvin Jr. (Supply Runner, Lookout) *Tennessee (Lookout) *Willy (Lookout) *Ruby (Medic) *Omar (Cook) *Rosie (Guard Dog) *''Mitch'' (Supply Runner) *''Marlon (Former Leader)'' *''Brody'' (Supply Runner, Fisher) *''Justin'' *''Therissa'' *''Jasper'' *''Erin'' *''Joey'' *''Maddie'' *''Lamar'' *''Alex'' *''Dewey'' *''Trey'' *''Stephanie'' *''Ms. Martin'' (Nurse and Medic) *''19 unnamed students'' Formerly *Minerva (Former Supply Runner) *''Sophie'' (Former Supply Runner) *Headmaster (Teacher and Headmaster) *Unnamed adult survivors Prisoners * Abel Building(s)/Location(s) * The Admin Building - The Admin Building has the headmaster's office, where the current leader resides. This is where a trap is located shall the students must fall back during the Delta attack. * The Main Courtyard - Where some of the students walk through to cross to certain locations. The courtyard is divided for the attack on the school because it is an open ground location. * The Basement - This is where some things are stored. The entrance is located in the courtyard. * Ericson's Greenhouse - This is where there used to be food sources to a point. This location is also a classroom. * The Dorms - This is where the students reside in their rooms. Two of the notable dorm residents is Clementine and Alvin Jr. * The Kitchen - This is where the students store dry goods. AJ came here and took some coffee for Clementine. Collectibles "Done Running" * Fake Flowers: When following the music in order to find Louis and Alvin Jr., these can be found behind and on the right side of the main staircase on a desk. * Real Flowers: These can be found in the main courtyard of the school. Walk past Mitch and Willy to pass through the archway, turn left, and go down the hall. At the end of the hallway the real flowers can be found sitting on a bench on the right. * Alvin Jr.'s drawing: This is automatically obtained after Alvin Jr. draws it. * Tenn's drawing: This is automatically obtained after Tenn draws it. It is determinant whether Clementine and Alvin Jr. are included in it. "Broken Toys" * Ericson's Pennant: This can be found hanging on a wall in the basement before interrogating Abel. * Sketch Toy: This can be found on a shelf in the basement before interrogating Abel. Deaths *Justin - Unknown cause. *Therissa - Unknown cause. *Jasper - Unknown cause. *Erin - Unknown cause. *Joey - Unknown cause. *Maddie - Unknown cause. *Lamar - Unknown cause. *Alex - Unknown cause. *Dewey - Unknown cause. *Trey - Unknown cause. *Stephanie - Unknown cause. *Ms. Martin - Attacked by zombies in the greenhouse. (Assumed, Off-Screen, Alive) ''Stabbed in the head by Clementine in the greenhouse. ''(Zombified) *Brody - Bashed in the head with a flashlight by Marlon and later died from shock and blood loss in the basement. (Accidental, Alive) ''Repeatedly smashed in the head with a flashlight by Clementine in the basement. ''(Zombified) *Marlon - Shot in the back of the head by Alvin Jr. in the courtyard. *Mitch - Stabbed in the throat by Lilly in the courtyard. (Caused) ''Stabbed in the head by Lilly in the courtyard. ''(Before Reanimation) *Yonatan - Killed in a trap activated by Clementine, he is either impaled by a swinging log or crushed with a falling duffel bag full of bricks. *Abel - Succumbed to his injuries from a fall of the balcony caused by Clementine in the headmaster's office (Caused). ''Stabbed in the head by Clementine in the basement ''(Alive, Out Of Mercy, Before Reanimation; Determinant), ''or left to reanimate in the basement ''(Determinant). *22 other students Appearances Video Game Season 4 * "Done Running" * "Suffer The Children" * "Broken Toys" Trivia *Originally, an Asian character named Jeanne, as well as 10 other background characters were planned to be a residents of the boarding school, but were scrapped due to budgeting reasons.http://kmudle.tumblr.com/page/3 *Despite being a rather large school, Ericson's Boarding School only had 42 enrolled students. *In the headmaster's office, you can see three sentences engraved on the wall "SIMON'S DEAD", "PIGGY'S DEAD", "ralph's next". This is a reference to a novel "Lord of the Flies". References Category:Video Game Locations Category:Safe Zones Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:Video Game